playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crispycol/SSB4 Stage Ideas
Well the last thing on the list, and although one of my favorite things, also one of the hardest to do. The stages. Like always I will first list the old ones and afterwards ideas for other stages. I haven't played all games, so some series may not have any stage ideas, or one that actually is pretty lame. Also will I list some Retro stages! Names of the stages are custom names given by me unless the name has been confirmed. Feel free to give suggestions, and give opinions. Also I may take some ideas from Super Smahs Flash 2, as they have some awesome stages. For a list of confirmed stages, just look here! Past Stages Stages for both versions Pokémon Stadium (Pokémon) I think it would be unfair if the Pokémon Stadium was only available for one version. So it would be cool if they just combine the two previous stages so that there would be 8 stage transformations. Maybe throw in four more transformations like Ghost, Psychic, Bug and Fairy. To still make a hint to the Pokémon Stadium games, this time however Battle Revelution, it will feature Pokétopia on the background. The Final Destination form would be the same only without platforms and transformations. Ghost would look like a dark foggy street with creepy trees and lanterns. The fog is the hazard as it would block sight. Featured Pokémon: Gengar, Mismagius, Litwick and Trevenant. Psychic would feature floating platforms that keep moving around during the course of the battle. When moving they become surrounded with pink energy. Pokémon featured: Alakazam, Chimecho, Munna & Woobat. Bug would have many thick trees and bushes while Pokémon are peeking at the fight. Platforms will be wooden "tree house" platforms. Featured Pokémon: Spinarak, Burmy, Leavanny and Vivillon And lastly Fairy would be in a candy themed area. Platforms are candy bars, there are candy canes, cotton candy etc. Featured Pokémon: Granbull, Mawile, Slurpuff and Flabébé. Music Themes: *Trainer Red Theme (Default) *Champion Cynthia Theme *Wild Pokémon Battle! (Black & White) *Road to Viridian City (From Pallet Town / Pewter City) *Subway Trainer Battle! Cliffside Camp (Ice Climbers) The stage would look as following. Unlike the previous stages it doesn't move. You stand on a large cliffside of a mountain. In the background of that cliffside are two tents, a blue and a pink one, they belong to Popo and Nana. Also there is a little campire. When going to the left of the stage you can enter a cave. Inside the cave are many icicles that sometimes fall down on you (like in Mario ice levels). The right way leads to death. It sparkles inside of the cave and a Topi is seen walking on the background. Outside a Polar Bear is chilling at the camp. And when you fall off the cliff you fall to death. The Final Destination stage would be a chunk of ice floating in the landscape with the tents, and the chilling Polar Bear on the background. It won't have a slippery effect. Music Themes: *Ice Climbers (Default) *Shin Onigashima *Clu Clu Land Flat Zone (Game & Watch) Basically a new version of Flat Zone, nothing much to say about it. *Flat Zone 2 (Default) *Chill (Dr. Mario) *Drowsy (Dr. Luigi) *Dizzy (Dr. Luigi) Gyromite (Gyromite) The Gyromite stage, much like 75m and Mario Bros. has an old school appearance. It exactly mimics a level out of the game. There are several small hazards on the stage. One is the moving red and blue pillars. They randomly move. Blue ones at the same time and Red ones at the same. There are also green lianas which you can climb. Sometimes bombs will appear at the stage which explode after certain seconds, they can be picked up and thrown. Unlike the picture below, there is no zero floor and the vertical walls on the sides are gone. The Final Destination stage is just one of those gray platforms. Music Themes: *Gyromite (Default) *Douchuumen (Nazo no Murasamejo) *NES Remix Title *NES Remix Menu Wii U Bowser's Castle One of the locations in the Mario games which has appeared in almost every game. It is time it finally gets to be a stage in Super Smash Bros. Instead of basing it of the most recent Mario game, I wanted, just like McLoadGaming, to have various aspects that appeared in all the games. Ocassionally a Thwomp crashes down on one of the five platforms floating in the lava. It can KO the opponent. It ascends afterwards and after a little while the platforms ascends once again. The Final Destination stage has the two sides attached to each other and the lava is only seen in the background (and thus far under the platform). Music Theme: *Castle (Super Mario World) (Default) *Final Boss (New Super Mario Bros.) *Bowser's Castle (Mario Kart 7) *Bowser's Castle (Super Mario Bros.) *Final Bowser (Super Mario 64) Mount Beanpole Mount Beanpole is a level from the first world in Super Mario 3D World. I liked this level to be in the game, mainly because this would be an ascending stage. It would look exactly like the level in the game. Eventually you would reach the top. When the top is reached you simply are teleported back to the beginning. The Final Destination stage would only be the most upper platform. Music Theme: *Main Theme (Super Mario 3D World) (Default) *Main Theme (Super Mario 64) *Overworld (Super Mario Bros.) *Underworld (Super Mario Bros.) *Underwater (Super Mario Bros.) Mario Kart Stadium Because of the new Mario Kart 8, we can replace the old Mario Circuit with the first course of the Mushroom Cup from Mario Kart 8. And it is great because this is the first course actually representing Mario Kart as a series itself (instead of a certain character). We already have Rainbow Road (from Mario Kart 7) on the 3DS and the other track has to be the first track of the game. However it would be another moving stage, but it'll probably be the only one along with an F-Zero stage. And of course the Shy Guys are present. The Final Destination stage is only one platform which floats above the stadium. Music Theme: *Mario Kart Stadium (Default) *Mario Circuit 1 (Super Mario Kart) *Figure 8 Circuit (Mario Kart DS) *Mario & Luigi Circuit (Mario Kart Wii) *Mario & Toad Circuit (Mario Kart 7) Jungle Hijynx Jungle Hijynx is a mix of both the Donkey Kong Country Returns, and Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. The stage starts off exactly like the first part of Donkey Kong Country Returns. Nothing much happens until we see a flying viking ship landing on the volcano. The ice bird flies around and freezes the whole stage, making it look like the Homecoming Hijynx level. The outlay is exactly like the picture below. The Final Destination stage will be a wooden platform with DK's house on it hovering above the forest. It will still change into the snow environment but without any effects. Music Theme: *Jungle Hijinx (Donkey Kong Country Returns) (Default) *Homecoming Hijinx (Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze) *Jungle Hijinx (Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze) *Main Theme (Donkey Kong Country Returns) *Donkey Kong Rap Gangplank Galleon Gangplank Galleon would be the new big stage. Seeing as Temple won't be in, we need another large stage. It is a whole world in the game, so it has to be a big stage. You have the front and back deck which is very long. You can go under the ship which only has a few barrels and crates in the background, and a little water on the ground. You can climb on the ropes on the ship to go to higher levels on the ship and stand on some platforms above. On the background you can see Donkey Kong Island. Some other things are seen on the background (like the Viking ship) etc. The Final Destination stage is on the yard of the top gallant sail. Music Theme: *Gang-Plank Galleon (Default) *Final Boss (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Final Boss (Donkey Kong Country 3) *Final Boss (Donkey Kong 64) *Tiki Tong Theme (Donkey Kong Country Returns) *Lord Fredrik (Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze) Yarn Island Based on Yarn Yoshi, will make something here once more about the game is known. Diamond City This stage will be similar to WarioWare Inc. in terms of playing. Unlike WarioWare Inc. it takes place in the cities of the street, in front of Wario's house. On the background are several familar buildings like: Ashley's Mansion, Club Sugar, Diamond Academy, Diamond Dojo, Dr. Crygor's Lab, Mona Pizza, and the WarioWare Inc. The minigames in this level will be based off Game & Wario. There will be 9 out of the 16 minigames from Game & Wario. The Final Destination stage has no minigames and will be played on a platform above the city. Minigames: *Arrow: same like in Brawl, dodge the rain of arrows, only in a different environment. *Shutter: Taunt when Mona snaps a picture, be sure to be in the photo area. *Ski: Watch out for the incoming skiing Jimmy T. *Patchwork: Hit the right missing puzzle piece before anyone else. *Kung Fu: Get to the end of the stage, without getting an KO, by falling in a gap. It goes forwards, not sidewards. *Gamer: Hide behind something so that the mother doesn't see you. *Taxi: Dodge the incoming taxi. *Bird: Avoid the falling beans. *Disco: Follow the right instructions which will be in random order: Jump, Duck, Sidestep Music Theme: *Main Theme (Game & Wario) (Default) *WarioWare, Inc. *Ashley's Song *Dancin' Pirates *Ski *Masterpath *Pyoro Clocktown A nice small stage where, on first sight, nothing is going on. We really need something peaceful and something from Majora's Mask. The stage is very small and thus hard to play on. During the fight The Moon on the background will keep coming closer and closer. Meanwhile some things happen in the stage. Fairies will fly by giving you HP when you touch them. And sometimes Tingle appears with his red balloon as a breakable platform, just like in the Melee stage. When the Moon is close (and it's night time) it will start raining meteors. Then when he is about to hit, time restores and the Moon is back in the bg. The Final Destination stage has the two sides connected and the platform inbetween on the background. Music Theme: *Clocktown (Default) *Saria's Theme *Time's End *Pirates Fortress *Happy Mask Salesman Saturn Valley This stage based on Earthbound, is really a quiet stage. It is of medium size on nothing much is going on. There is a hill towards the left side where you can (have to) stand on, and a wooden platform somewhere near the right. Saturns are crowded in this stage, and some can be used as items (the ones coming out of the house), while others stay on the background. For example the one with the photocamera near the house will take pictures of the fight. This is really a stage we need. The Final Destination stage is a cropped version of the stage without the higher ground. Music Theme: *Hi Hi Hi (Default) *Saturn Valley Caverns *Mr. Saturn Theme Z *We Humming Whispy Woods A new version of Whispy Woods. This time it will be based on Kirby's Return to Dreamland, while having some resemblance to the Whispy Woods Flowery Woods battle in Kirby Triple Deluxe. It will be much like the Dream Land from the original game. A main difference is that it is set in a forest. It will still be that floating island (although much larger) but with many trees in the background and Whispy Woods in the middle, and foreground-ish. There will also be more trees in the foreground of which the branches can be used as platforms. The background is still in the Dream Land theme. Whispy Woods will also performs some attacks. One is him blowing left or right, causing the players to be pushed back, the second is him dropping apples, and the third (and new) attack is him summoning vines from the ground. The Final Destination stage is almost the same but without the tree platforms. Whispy Woods is still present but does nothing. Kirby_wii.jpg 0379.Whispy_Flowers_in_background.PNG Music Theme: *Green Greens (Kirby's Return to Dream Land) (Default) *Boss Fight (Kirby's Return to Dream Land) *Mid-Boss Theme (Kirby's Return to Dream Land) *Fine Field (Kirby Triple Deluxe) *Dream Land 64 Patch Land Patch Land is a stage originating from the game Kirby's Epic Yarn. The stage will be exactly like in the game. What I mean? Well in the game you have 7 areas in Patch Land. Each of the areas has an own hub room to enter the levels. And those hub rooms are actually good enough to fight on. You will start on Quilty Square and from there the land will keep spinning to the right (making you move to the left). It is followed by the Grass Land, Hot Land, Treat Land, Water Land, Snow Land and Space Land. In the following gallery you can see how the areas exactly look, just imagine that the names of the levels aren't there. The Final Destination stage is the top of the first building in Quilty Square. Quilty_Square.jpg|Quilty Square Grass_Land.jpg|Grass Land Hot_Land.jpg|Hot Land Treat_Land.jpg|Treat Land Water_Land.jpg|Water Land Snow_Land.jpg|Snow Land Space_Land.jpg|Space Land Music Theme: *Apt. 102 (Default) *Tankbot *Vs. Squashini *Future City *Vs. Yin-Yarn Meteo Voyage This is a custom stage taken from SSF2. Since StarFox doesn't really have any new games, it is better just to create ships flying through space just like the Lyat Cruise. And I likes this version very much because it was much bigger than the tiny Lyat Cruise and makes it more fun to fight on. However unlike in SSF2 they could make some more things happen in the background. And of course the pilot conversations need to return. The Final Destination stage is the same but without the wing platforms, and cropped to the right size. Music Theme: *Meteo (Default) *All the other music used for Lyat Cruise in Brawl Distortion World Distorion World is the "final place" where the events take place with Team Galactic in Pokémon Platinum. This would be a really weird and confusing stage. During the stage it will flip. You can suddenly be upside down, or standing on the side of the stage. Each of the four sides has a different layout. For this stage I made a custom sprite so I don't need to explain anything. The lower one is where you always will start. The upper one is turned 180 degrees, and the ones on the side are turned 90 degrees to either left (on the left) and right (on the right). The one in the middle is the Final Destination one. Also the waterfall doesn't hurt you or anything, you just walk through it in the first area. And you can swim in it (before drowning and falling down) in the 90 degrees turns. Music Theme: *Distortion World Theme (Default) *Distorion World's Giratina Battle *Versus Team Galactic Boss *Dialga / Palkia Battle at Spear Pillar! *Victory Road (Diamond & Pearl) *Primal Dialga Lavender Town Many Pokemon fans will know this place as the place of death. I think they should put this stage in just to have a classic stage from the first games. They do accept all the theories etc. of Lavender Town as shown in episode 2 from Pokémon Origins. I had to think hard about the layout of the stage but I finally came up with an idea. You first fight on two of the three houses in the town and the markt. One house, the Pokemon Center and the Pokemon Tower are on the background. So it won't appear in its most recent appearance. Platforms will rise and take you towards the Pokemon Tower and go inside of it. While inside some strange activities happen. Aside from the Ghastlys and Haunters floating around and the Cubone hiding behind tomb stones, something else will happen. Marowak's Ghost will appear and keeps shutting off the light making it unable for anyone to see. Eventually the platforms will return and bring them back to Lavender Town. The Final Destination stage is the platforms hovering in front of the Pokémon Tower. Music Theme: *Lavender Town (Pokémon Red/Blue) (Default) *Jigglypuff's Song *Missingno. Battle *Lavender Town (Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver) *Gary Battle *Dark Cave (Pokémon Gold/Silver) *Rotom Battle Dragon's Table My knowledge of Fire Emblem is not that big. However I did some research and found that Dragon's Table is almost the last chapter of Fire Emblem Awakening, and it even appears in multiple games. I had the idea of it looking similar to the second part of the Castle Siege stage, however you can go further up to the roof, and sometimes be forced to got up of down on the stage. I don't know a hazard for down, but for up Grima could appear, however he also can appear as stage hazard for down. The Final Destination stage is only a platform in the style of the rooftop, with Grima flying on the background. Music Theme: *Final Chapter Battle (Default) *Don't Speak Her Name *Fire Emblem Theme *Power-Hungry Fool *Crimean Army Sortie *Conquest Ablaze Aeropolis Like all the other F-Zero stages you will fight on a platform that will travel through the course. You start in some kind of tube (but without a roof), where the platform starts moving along with the racer, who will quickly disappear into the background. You travel further and land somewhere on the tack. You must watch out to not jump too high, or get knocked into the air, because racers will jump over the platforms (of which there are three in the air). You continue and pass the metal ball emitting energy, so you have to make sure you don't get hit by that. Then you land on a part where you can see the racer coming in from the background (which goes vertical down from the point where you're standing). During the track the platform you're standing on will flip and you will be dropped on another one. Music Theme: *Aeropolis (Default) *Outer Space *Phantom Road *Mute City *Car Select *Climb Up! And Get The Last Chance! *Planet Colors 3DS Gloomy Manor (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon) Music Themes: Dream World (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) Airship (Super Mario World/Super Mario Bros. 3) Railroad (Donkey Kong Country) Yoshi's New Island (Yoshi's New Island) Microgame (Game & Wario) Hylian Skiessrc (Dark World)(The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds) Phase 8src (Metroid II: Return of Samus) Crateriasrc (Metroid: Zero Mission) Dedede's Wrestling Ring (Kirby Triple Deluxe) N's Castle (Pokémon Black & White) Terminus Cave (Pokémon XY) Sand Oceansrc (F-Zero) Category:Blog posts